<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Waffles, Kisses, and Quickies by AlexandraO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627858">Birthday Waffles, Kisses, and Quickies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO'>AlexandraO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Day in the Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Quickies, Sexy Times, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday that Harry won’t soon forget with all of his favorites.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Day in the Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Happy Birthday Mister Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Waffles, Kisses, and Quickies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part of my 30 Days in the Life of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger on Harry’s 40th birthday. It falls right before Chapter 27. It isn’t necessary to have read 30 Days in the Life, but I would recommend hopping over there. </p><p>Grammarly is my beta and all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry’s birthday dawned bright and early. Hermione opted out of a lie-in, and snuck out of bed, allowing her husband to sleep in knowing the children would soon be awake. For once, she had convinced him to take the day off, leaving the running of the Aurors to his second-in-command. It was his birthday and he deserved to enjoy it without having to deal with petty criminals, murderous lunatics, and incompetent new recruits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only when she was sitting at the table for breakfast with the children about an hour later did he finally make an appearance. She smiled at the sight of him in his loose-hanging pajama bottoms, a very wrinkled white shirt, and his hair sticking up in all directions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a chorus of the kids simultaneously yelling </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thanked them before shuffling over and pulling her up from her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday,” she told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks love.” He then pressed a far too passionate kiss for being in front of the kids against her lips. Though she wasn’t complaining — it was how they started every morning whether the kids were around to witness it or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled apart when their oldest, James, made a noise of disgust. “Gross, get a room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione grinned and they both ignored him. Harry leaned in so his mouth was next to her ear, his lips tickling the sensitive flesh there. “I can’t believe you left me all alone this morning... on my birthday! I had plans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, your children always have their own plans despite what we want,” Hermione whispered back, wrapping her arms around his middle. “We won’t be disturbed later, promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smirked. “I’ll hold you to it, witch,” he said, stealing one more kiss before sitting down at the empty chair next to hers. “What’s for my birthday breakfast?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked to the stove and turned back with a large plate of his favorite breakfast food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waffles!” Holden cried. “Yum!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other children and especially Harry shared their youngest son’s sentiment. Waffles were indeed yum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing for dad’s birthday besides eating waffles?” James asked, shoveling a piece of waffling drowning in syrup into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s a party later, as usual,” Hermione said. “But the rest of the day and how it’s spent is totally up to your father.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t like the smirk that crossed Harry’s lips at her words. He was up to no good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shenanigans!” Hermione cried. “No broken bones before this evening, promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise,” they all chorused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day passed in a blur, Harry deciding, to Hermione’s relief, to keep things calm and tame, taking them all into muggle London to the park, to lunch, and their favorite ice cream shop. When they arrived home, it was only a few hours until Harry’s party was scheduled to begin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione, as promised, kept it small and intimate, only inviting their closest friends and family. Granted, that was still at least 50 people with all of the Weasleys but as long as no reporters tried to sneak in, then Harry would be okay with the attention on him, at least for a few hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I look?” Hermione asked spinning around, her dress flaring out. She had chosen a light blue sundress with tan sandals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama pwetty,” Rayun said from the corner of the room. She hadn’t even looked up from her dolls and Hermione smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, darling.” She turned back to Harry. “Well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry finished tying up his shoes before walking toward her. He was dressed in a dark green shirt and blue jeans — very casual and very Harry. He wrapped an arm around her middle and pressed his lips to hers, snogging her thoroughly. When she pulled away breathless, he grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful as always, love. I can’t wait to get you out of this dress later.” He wiggled his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed and shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe I won’t even make it out of my dress.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled as she picked up Rayun and walked out of the room with a wink. If she was lucky, she’d be able to sneak him out mid-party for a quick shag over the back of the sofa. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was a few hours later that Hermione got her wish. With everyone watching the newest tricks that George and Ron had invented for Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and their youngest in the arms of Molly Weasley, they quietly snuck inside. Once the door shut, Harry’s lips were on her neck, his arms around her waist, and his hands grabbing a handful of her arse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione pulled him through the kitchen and away from any windows and into the living room. One thorough snog session later and Harry was pushing her up against the back of the sofa, flipping up her dress up and pulling her knickers down until they pooled at her feet. She kicked them to the side and wiggled her bum.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s fingers quickly found their way to her center. “So wet, darling.” He leaned over her. “Should I tease you for a bit, making everyone wonder where we’ve gone? Or should I—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Harry,” she begged, her breath coming out in pants as he continued to tease her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to beg again. He removed his fingers and she heard the tell-tale signs of him lowering his zipper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione let out a moan as he entered her hard. He tightly gripped her hips as she pushed back against him each thrust. Now wasn’t the time to take their sweet time. It needed to be quick and fast and allow them to get back to the party before anyone noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her fingers helping her along, it wasn’t long before she fell over the edge, Harry following close behind. When he pulled out of her and began putting himself together, she felt the tingling of his magic brushing over her, cleaning them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione pushed off of the couch and let her dress fall, once more covering her thighs. Harry reached to the ground and came up holding her white lace knickers. When she reached for them, he pulled them away, out of her reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll keep this for now. Less clothing for later.” He pushed them into his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re incorrigible, Mister Potter,” Hermione said with a smile. She leaned in and pressed a kiss against his lips. “Happy Birthday, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he murmured against her lips. He pulled away and sighed. “As much as I love having all of our family and friends here, I’m ready for it just to be me, you, and the kids again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached up and pushed a piece of his hair back from his face. “Never one for attention.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Never will be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they walked back to the kitchen, the door was just opening. It was Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! There you two are. Fireworks are about to start, come on!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved them out of the kitchen and into the backyard where everyone was sitting around in camp chairs and on blankets. Harry and Hermione sat down at the picnic bench in the backyard, joining their children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly rushed over and handed Rayun over to Hermione. She waved a charm over her daughter's head to protect her ears. When the fireworks started, she couldn’t help but watch Harry. He oohed and ahhed with the children, pointing out his favorites just as they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the last firework was shot off, it spelled out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy 40th Harry!</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the small crowd in attendance burst into applause. Ron and George walked to the front of the crowd and bowed and then walked over to Harry and pulled him into a smothering hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were done, Harry was laughing and out of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hermione mouthed to Ron as they walked away. He nodded and joined Luna on the far side of the lawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then turned her attention to Harry who was now standing for his obligatory speech “Thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate my birthday and to my beautiful wife—” He blew a kiss her way and she caught it, making everyone laugh. “—for planning this all out. I appreciate you all so much. Here’s to another year!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd all cheered and clapped and clinked glasses. Harry made a beeline back to the table before anyone could stop him, pulling Rayun out of her arms and into his own. Luckily, everyone was starting to wind down, and soon, many came to say goodbye before departing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Rayun was snoozing on Harry’s shoulder and the rest of the children started yawning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll shuffle everyone else out,” Hermione offered, seeing that Harry was ready for it all to be over. He’d hit his social interaction quota for the day and it wouldn’t be long before he was tired of it all. “You go put the kids to bed and I’ll be up shortly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and pecked her on the cheek before standing from the bench and calling the rest of the kids over to follow. It wasn’t much longer after Harry left that the rest of the Weasley family and a few friends from Hogwarts made their departure. Hermione apologized for Harry not being there to say goodbye but they understood, just as they always did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After locking the house up and shutting off the lights across the lower level, Hermione made her way up the stairs. When she walked into the Master bedroom, Hermione sighed at the sight and leaned against the doorjamb to watch for just a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayun was still sound asleep on Harry’s shoulder and the others — James, Maeve, Holden, and Emelia were all spread out on the king-sized bed, listening as Harry told his favorite story. Harry looked up to see her standing there and smiled, patting the bed next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped the story for a moment as Hermione walked in and stopped at the foot of the bed. “Let your mum in,” Harry told the children. “She can tell this story too. Probably better, in fact.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head and crawled over the children to take the spot next to Harry. She pulled Rayun from her father, cradling their youngest in her arms. Harry then resumed the story, telling them a tale of polyjuice, goblins, a cursed cup, and a rogue dragon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids had heard the story at least a hundred times before but Harry told it a bit differently each time. When the story was finally over, the kids groaned when they were told it was time for bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow’s the weekend. We can spend all day together,” Harry promised. “More stories if you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the promise of an exciting day, the kids trudged off to bed. Hermione put Rayun down and placed a charm over her crib just in case she woke in the night. Checking that the other children had brushed their teeth and crawled into bed, she walked back to the Master bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She expected to participate in more shenanigans with her husband as he’d promised earlier, but upon entering the room, she found him sound asleep. Hermione just shook her head and left him lying there as she changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love,” she said, shaking him lightly. She hated to wake him up, but he would wake up with a twinge in his neck if she didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes opened and widened when he saw her standing over him. “What is it?” he asked sleepily, looking around the room. “Everything okay?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fell asleep. Time to get out of the clothes and into bed, I think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and he stood to shed his clothes, getting rid of everything except his boxers. He wasted no time pulling back the duvet and climbing under. “Come here, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione shut off the lights with a wave of her hand and climbed into the bed and into Harry’s waiting arms. “Thank you for today,” he told her. “And for forcing me to take the day off. I needed it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione pressed a kiss against his stubbled chin. “You work so hard, you deserve a break and the kids love having you home for a long weekend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around her fully and pulled her in for a kiss that made her toes curl, their tongues lightly dancing together. Hermione moaned into his mouth as he slipped his free hand underneath her sleep shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were tired?” Hermione asked, pulling away from the kiss. “Not that I’m complaining…” She trailed off, seeing her husband sporting a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not too tired to show my wife a good time. Plus, it’s my birthday. I need a good, long, birthday shag. The quickie from earlier just won’t do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t disagree. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fin</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>